You shitty brat, Eren Jäger
by I am a fluffy pen
Summary: I tried to reach someone that was far beyond my reach, and this time it wasn't because I was short. Levi x Eren / Ereri/Riren / Rivaille x Eren Character death/OOC/Shounen ai/thisstorrysucks/shitty summary but meh/1-hour drabble . I WARNED YOU. D: ONE-SHOT! I don't own the cover, neither could I find the owner of it. Sry. . .


**A/N: For all of you who read "Stained" or "What the hell"...Maybe even "Voice", I know. I'm sorry for writing this. Things haven't been going so well for me lately, and I just...Need to get it out. I don't wanna make this too long, so I'll end this here.**

**Warnings: Depressing stuff and shit. You should have known what you got yourself into when you read the summary and clicked on this. Character death...I know, I don't like character death either, but shit happens and shit changes.**

**Notes: This is written in Levi's point of view, obviously...And he's quite...OOC? As well as Erwin, who is even more OOC. And I am aware of how I wrote Eren's last name, but that's how it's actually spelled, so. ._.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin.**

* * *

Eren.

The name brought nothing but bad news and memories. It seemed alien to me, but I knew very well that it wasn't.

No, I held that name close to my heart.

Too close.

I can't help but blame my broken form on the empty body before me. That very body had the name I hated, yet loved the most.

Eren.

This boy, that even managed to make _me_ love him, lies dead before me, for a reason unknown. I didn't care to find out right now, all that mattered was that he was gone. How can he look so peaceful? How can he be dead when he looks so peaceful?

This gave me unnecessary hopes. Was this all a horrible joke and he's actually just asleep? Would he suddenly open those beautiful eyes and say something stupid again?

"_HAH! I fooled you! I fooled the great Levi-heichou!"_

I carefully reached out to caress his cheek.

Nothing.

My heart broke all over again. I bit down on my lip to stop the tears, but in vain. They slowly slid down my face onto Eren's cheek. I rubbed them away. Eren never looked good in tears, he was always the best when he smiled.

I couldn't help but imagine his pale face break out into a wonderful smile once again. If he did, he would look great in the bed of flowers he laid in. I suddenly wondered why he was even here, but I dismissed the thought. Rather here than out there, outside the walls and covered in not only his own, but others blood too.

Imagining his smile broke me even more, if that was possible. The tears ran faster and more harshly now. I couldn't stop the weeping anymore. I held his face with both of my hands and leaned down to lay my cheek against his.

"Eren..Eren..." I sobbed. "Open your eyes...I beg of you, Eren...Please, open your eyes! Smile! Laugh! Eren...!"

I was begging for nothing. I knew that, but I can't help but call out to him, hoping for the impossible.

I suddenly noticed something wet on Eren's stomach. I raised my head a bit to look down on said place.

Blood.

I quickly reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up.

A stab wound. Eren was murdered...

By humanity?

The very humanity he always protected?

My sadness was taken over by rage. The wound was fresh, the murderer must be nearby. But I couldn't leave Eren here...

I suddenly found myself whistling a familiar melody, one that Eren always whistled when he was in a good mood. Everyone in the Recon Corps knew of it. The birds above repeated the melody, and it went quiet for a while. But soon, the birds repeated it once again. Someone was nearby. I could hear the sound of quick footsteps behind me. I turned around only to see Erwin.

Erwin's footsteps slowed down and he stared in shock at me and Eren. I suddenly realized I still had tears littering my face. I pulled my arm up and wiped them away.

"Le-" Erwin started, but I cut him off.

"Eren was murdered." I whispered. My voice was hoarse. "The murderer is most likely nearby, the wound is fresh. Can you..."

I didn't need to finish.

"I'll look after him till you come back, go do what you have to do." Erwin kneeled down before me and grasped my shoulder reassuringly before letting go.

"Thank you." I didn't smile, I couldn't, but he knew I really appreciated it.

I stood up, looking around on the ground. I noticed footprints nearby, Eren must have walked over here after getting stabbed. Poor job the murderer did, to not cover up his tracks. I was grateful the murderer was an idiot though. I trailed the footprints into a forest, before reaching an empty village.

I walked around for a while, the ground was too tough to leave anyone's footprints, so I couldn't follow them anymore. All the houses looked horrible, wrecked and burned down to shreds, except for one small one in the middle of nowhere. I casually slammed the door open and walked in, making myself known.

I heard a rather girly shriek into the room to the left. I walked in, seeing a bloodied man curled up in a corner. I glared at him harshly, rage building up like never before. A guy like this killed Eren? How? I walked towards him slowly, bringing one of my blades up as he begged for his miserable life. I ignored him.

"May Satan fuck you senseless in hell. Amen." I said before bringing my blade down, blood splashing across the walls and myself. Normally, I would be disgusted, but I felt too much relief for taking revenge for my beloved to care. I left the scene and headed back to Eren as quickly as my legs would let me.

After exiting the forest, flowers covered my vision and I ran even faster all of a sudden. I saw Erwin sitting cross-legged in front of Eren, and I soon joined him.

"You took care of it?" Erwin asked, having nothing else to talk about. Eren's dead body was saying enough.

"Yeah...Yeah, I took care of it..." I said as I reached out to pat Eren's soft hair. My tears streamed down once again. Although embarrassing to be crying in front of someone other than Eren, I couldn't care less right now.

"I cleaned his wound up. Blood doesn't fit him." Erwin whispered sadly, starting to realize what exactly Eren's death meant to not only Levi, him and the rest of the Survey Corps, but for humanity as well. He was their last hope.

"Indeed..." I whispered hoarsely. I bent down to put my forehead against Eren's. "Please...Just for a little while longer...Could I stay like this?"

Erwin looked at me with saddened eyes. "Of course, Levi. Please, take the day off. If we're all of a sudden attacked by titans, just remember that Eren loved you, probably, somewhere, still does. He would want you to fight till your last breath."

"Eren's still on my ass, even after dying...That brat." I gave Eren's dead face one of my awfully rare smiles. Thank god Erwin couldn't see my face from his angle.

"I'll be off checking that body you just recently killed off without a second thought. Whistle his melody if you need me, I'll be here in a second." Erwin said and got up. "Stay strong, Levi."

I raised my head, but didn't turn around to face him. "Yeah, thanks, Erwin."

Erwin stared at Eren's face one last time. He straightened his back and saluted. "Farewell, Eren Jäger."

He was gone.

I stared down at Eren with empty eyes. Standing up, I opened my mouth to say my farewell...Or greeting.

"I loved you, I still do. Even in death you never leave me alone. You were the only one who could bring a smile to my face, against my will or not, you dirty brat. You suck at cleaning, I'll have to punish you for that on the other side. You make me show my embarrassing sides to people. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. Once again, you shitty brat, I love you, and that's why I'm sorry for doing this, but I can't take it."

I saluted Eren, went down to give him one last kiss and took a hold of his hand.

The blade pierced my heart, and I fell next to my love.

"See you...on the other side, you shitty brat...Eren...Jäger..."

* * *

**...Yeah. This one sucked. I suck. But meh. I enjoyed writing this. This was my first so called 'angst'...Also my first shounen-ai fic...As well as my first fic about...love. o_o I lazily proof-read it. Feel free to bash me.**


End file.
